


Kiss Under The Red Lights

by T_Philips



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Kissing, M/M, New Years Eve/New Years celebration, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Philips/pseuds/T_Philips
Summary: the boys celebrate the new year the only way they know how to: bar crawling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I just cranked this out in celebration of this horrible and nasty year finally coming to an end. I hope everyone stays safe this New Years and party's to their hearts content. The idea came to me out of no where and I just had to write it before midnight in my time-zone. It might already be 2017 when you read this but, at least I got it in before the New Year struck. I hope everyone has a great 2017 and there are many more memories to make in our futures! Much love, be safe.  
> Comment suggestions!  
> Leave kudos if you want more writing from me!  
> Happy New Years!

They spent the whole night bar hopping; the youngest of the group being the only one that was anywhere remotely close to being sober still. The two older criminals would hang at the bar while he ventured down to the large group of people dancing and grinding in the middle of the bar. Franklin kept an eye out for the two criminals in the meanwhile, glancing back at them to see them still talking in a civil manner before continuing to bump and shove his way over to the other side of crowd, eyeing a woman who was dancing along side a group of friends with a reflective New Years headband on. 

It didn't take long for him to sway the woman to come dance with him, and not long after that they were both in their own small and sweaty bubble out on the sardine can packed dance floor. Yellowing eyes watched them the whole time until they disappeared into the mass of bodies before returning to the crow feet that cracked the smooth skin of the retiree in front of them. A small smile broke out over the meth head's scarred face, revealing a couple of jagged, sharp and broken teeth from years of drug abuse and using them as bottle openers. The chuckle that broke out of Trevor's mouth was barely loud enough to hear over the bass that vibrated and rattled the cubes of ice in his glass. For the first time, in a little more than a decade, he was spending the final hours of the year with the two people who he thought he could trust and the side affects of the booze and the molly he got from a guy out back of the first bar of their crawl wasn't helping hide his emotions that he had beaten down during this time of year when he had spent it alone. 

His attention flickers from his running buddy's face down to the melting ice at the bottom of his glass and waves over the girl working the packed bar and orders another, "Make it a double," he grumbles. Coke and rum. Not his favorite, but it keeps him from running to the bathroom after four drinks like a beer would. The girl nods her head and makes him another, passing it down the bar to him. 

He nudges his partner, gaining the older criminals attention momentarily before he turns and finishes the rest of his watered down whiskey before ordering another. Michael turns towards him, fresh whiskey in hand and gives him a lopsided grin, checking his watch and raising his glass slightly. "Ten more minutes, T." He says over the music. 

"Ten more minutes." Trevor repeats back to him, leaning forwards on his forearms more and clinking his glass against Michael's wether he had intended to toast or not. He looks back out to the crowd, spotting Franklin and the girl from earlier grinding like two rabbits in heat. "You see 'em?" He asks, nodding his head in their direction, letting out a couple of laughs. 

"Yeah, Frank looks like you when we were younger and would go out dancing." Michael says, shaking his head slightly before leaning with his back to the bar, taking a swig from his whiskey. 

"What do you mean 'when we were younger'? I still got the energy." 

"That's because you're a psycho who smokes meth not because you're in good shape." Michael dead pans with no venom behind his words and it makes Trevor groan. 

"Oh com'n." He growls, chugging the rest of his coke and rum in one go, emotions flaring again at the sound of the announcer coming over the speakers to alert the club goers there was only two minutes till the new year. "I gotta go take a leak, I'll be back." He says, shifting away from the bar. 

"T. Now? Really? You might miss it. Just wait, man. Two minutes ain't nothin." Michael says, grabbing slightly onto the side of his forearm. A light could be seen going off in the back of his mind and he quickly drags Trevor away from the bar and out onto the street before he can protest. 

"What are you-?" 

"Shut up. If you gotta take a piss so badly, do it in the alley so you can still see the fireworks." Michael says, still lightly grasping the other man's arm. 

Trevor scoffs, rolling the ball forming in his throat with his Adam's apple. "I guess I can wait." He says but Michael doesn't hear or just plain doesn't listen, and he looks over at the shorter man staring up into the night sky like a kid who just saw his first shooting star. He clears his throat and gently takes his arm back, searching his neck before turning his head and looking up at the stars. 

"I'm glad you're back, T." Michael says suddenly, not looking over at the other man. 

Trevor doesn't reply at first, but listens to the whining of the first crackler being sent into the sky before it explodes above them. Red light covers his face as he turns to look at his partner. "I-" he says barely above a whisper. Explosions are all that is heard besides the sounds of car alarms being set off from the shockwave of the fireworks. Without much thought, he takes one long confident step towards Michael, grabbing his face and twisting him away from the colored light display. "I am too." He says before violently smashing their faces together in a futile attempt to show his true feelings he had been hiding the whole night. He can't help but nip and bite at the others lips, encouraging Michael to do the same back but he is frozen momentarily before letting out a groan and sinking into the passionate kiss turned make out session. 

Trevor rips himself from Michael, panting hot rum smelling breath into his face, "Happy New Year, Mikey."

The End!   
*Cue Last Kiss by Pearl Jam playing in the background*


End file.
